Can't Let You Pass Me By
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: Ross realizes he has feelings for Laura on the set of his Pass Me By music video. With a little help from Rocky, and the girl who thinks she's Ross's girlfriend. /RAURA\ Not my best work, I know, but for all you Raura lovers, here's some sweet fluff.


**Okay, so my last one-shot ****20 Things About Him and 20 Things About Her**** got some reviews! Although someone asked me to make a Raura/Auslly one-shot because they were getting tired of my Riaura ones. Okay, sorry about the lack of Raura and Auslly, but I don't particularly ship Raura, at least, and when I'm not perfectly into it, it makes it hard to write. But since you asked, I guess I'll give this a shot.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Megan."

"Huh?" Ross stood up from sitting on the field, brushing the blades of grass that still hung onto his ripped jeans. He pulled his black T-shirt off his chest for a moment to let some cool air in. Why did they have him wear something black on a sunny day like this?

"Is that her name?" Laura demanded. She nodded to the girl that Ross had to pretend he was dating in their music video for R5's song _Pass Me By. _Ross nodded, looking over his shoulder to take a look at her.

"Yeah... Her name's Megan."

"And...?"

"And what?" Ross asked, starting to walk to where his other siblings were standing and talking. Laura trailed behind him. "And she has brown eyes and a cute smile. That's all I know about her."

"Do you like her?"

"It's only been one day of filming," Ross said. "Honestly, Laura. You can't expect me to figure out if I like someone or not in less than twenty-four hours."

"Why not?" Laura asked innocently, tucking her hair behind her ear. The sun was slowly starting to set in the late-late afternoon, making her hair shine and her eyes seem lighter. Ross shrugged, looking away from his close friend/co-star for a moment.

"Because I'm a _guy_," Ross answered finally. "Guys don't know when they like girls or not. At least not until after twenty-four hours."

"Would you like Megan if you got to know her better?"

"I don't know. I mean, she gets point for being cute, but other than that... Probably not. I mean, just because we film a video together as dating doesn't mean we really are," Ross said. "Like how you and I are. So many people want 'Raura' just because Austin and Ally like each other."

Laura's steps faltered for a moment, and Ross turned to look at her in confusion. But he must've imagined it, because then she was walking alongside him like before.

"Hey. I'm glad you came out here to watch us film though," Ross said. "Even though you aren't really in the video."

"It's okay. You guys are growing so fast. Wow." Ross nodded in agreement with Laura, sighing as he thought that, just a few years ago, he and his siblings were just fooling around with instruments and not really thinking of forming an actual band.

_Here we are_, he thought in amazement.

"Still, you didn't have to come with us," Ross said.

"I wanted to." Her voice had an odd edge to it.

"Well, thanks." He gave her a light side hug, and Laura frowned slightly, but again, Ross must've imagined it because then she was smiling brilliantly like she always was. She had a pretty smile.

_Whoah, whoah, whoah_.

He did not just think that. Okay. He did not just think Laura had a pretty smile. There was no way he thought that. He did not like his co-star/close friend. He did not.

Besides, all he did was say she had a pretty smile. Rocky would say the same, and Rocky didn't like Laura. Yeah. Yeah. He didn't like Laura. Not at all in that way.

They approached the rest of the group, and Riker came up to Laura and threw his arm around her shoulder and gave her a friendly side-hug. "Hey, Laur. Nice to see that you joined us on our trip."

"No problem," Laura said, smiling. "You guys are incredible."

Rocky bowed. "I know I am."

They all laughed, and Megan walked up to Ross, taking his hand. Ross gave Megan a funny look, and she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Ross. I found the lake. You want to see it with me?" she asked cheekily. Laura frowned, and Ross paused.

"Well… I was kind of planning on spending the break with my bandmates-"

"Come on…" Megan whined. "Please? You see these people all the time. What'll be the next time _we_ see each other after the video?"

Laura mumbled something that Ross couldn't hear, but Rydel and Riker must've heard her, because his sister giggled. Riker just chuckled lightly, and Ross raised his eyebrow in silent question. Laura waved him off casually, and that annoyed him.

"Sure," Ross finally decided. Megan beamed, and dragged him away from the group before he could say anything more to his friends. As he followed Megan, he heard Laura's voice behind him, talking to the group. Then loud, hearty laughter.

He only sighed as Megan tugged him along.

"Ross!"

"What?" He sat up straight, and Megan was looking at him expectantly. Ross blinked.

"I asked if you thought this lake was pretty," Megan said. Ross looked at the water, seeing the reflection of the trees beyond it in the water. He blinked again, looking at her.

"It's just a lake. We were here a few minutes ago filming," Ross said slowly, like he was talking to a six-year-old girl.

"Yeah, but… Now we're alone." Megan smiled in a way that Ross hoped was just _playful_, not alluring. "No cameras. Nobody to see. Nobody to _stop_ us…"

"Uh…" Ross shifted, leaning away from Megan on the rocky soft ground. "Megan, listen. You're a nice girl and all but… if you honestly think I'd get together with you…" He trailed off, and Megan started at him blankly.

"What? Finish your sentence."

"If you honestly think…" Ross considered his words carefully. The last thing he needed was Megan bitching at him off-screen during because he didn't like her. So instead, he just looked at the water and tossed a pebble in.

"Words can't explain how I feel," he finally settled on. Then his own eyes widened as he realized how that might sound like he _did_ like her, but before he could take back his words, Megan squealed and threw his arms around his neck, snuggling her nose into the sleeve of his shirt.

Well, at least she didn't try _kissing _him. Yet.

"That's great, Rossy-boo." _Rossy-boo? WHAT did she just call me?_ "I'm glad you like me."

"Well, actually…" Before Ross could finish his sentence, Megan grabbed his hand and pulled him up so he was standing. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and Ross paused.

"Come on! Let's go tell everyone!" Megan giggled, before leading him back down the path to the others. Ross stumbled behind, continuously asking himself "_what did I just say? What did I just say?"_

* * *

Everybody's reaction was different.

Ryland: "Dude, sweet score!"

Ratliff: (muttering) "Well _that _wasn't what I expected…"

Rocky: "Man, you're so clueless, Ross…" (head-shake)

Riker: "Well… that's surprising… As long as you're happy… sure…"

Rydel: "Yay! Ross has a girlfriend! Ross has a girlfriend!"

Laura: "…"

Dead silence from Laura. She only kept looking between Ross and Megan, Ross and Megan, and the kiss mark on his cheek. Megan had decided to wear pink lipstick. What a coincidence.

As Megan spread the word that Ross Lynch liked her, Rocky approached Ross fifteen minutes later. He patted Ross on the back, shaking his head. "Dude, why?"

"Why what?" Ross asked. "I mean, she's cute, single. Not really my type, but it's worth a shot."

"No, I mean, why get together with her when you clearly have Laura?"

"Have _Laura?_" His voice came out higher than he wished it did. "I don't have Laura. Laura is her own free self with her own decisions. I don't own her."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you've been flirting with her for the past few _months_. You obviously both like each other. And here you are, acting like a boyfriend with Megan, only to reveal you asked _her_ out instead."

"I didn't ask Megan out," Ross protested. "In fact, I don't even like her. She kept talking and filling in my spaces with her own words and then soon she thought I liked her… I don't. I just don't know how to tell her."

Rocky snorted. "Better tell her fast before she tells everybody in the whole _world_ you and her are dating. Poor Laura. She's been sad ever since Megan told her."

"Sad? Why the heck would Laura be sad?" Ross asked.

Rocky gave Ross a blank look, as if to say _please tell me you're kidding. You know what I mean, right?_ Ross only blinked back, and Rocky let out a groan.

"Brother, I love you, but I mean this in the nicest possible way: You're an utter dumbass."

"How so?"

Slapping his forehead, Rocky turned around and grabbed Ross, forcing him to face Laura's direction. She was sitting on the ground in her jeans, quietly writing in a notebook. Rocky grabbed Ross's jaw and made him stare at Laura.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You flirt with Laura. You like her. Laura likes you. You accidentally give Megan the impression you like her. Megan tells everyone that. Laura thinks you don't like her anymore. And now you just said you actually _don't_ like Megan."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah." Ross put his hands up in the air in defense. "Rocky, in what world do you think I like Laura?"

"So, you don't?"

"Of course not!"

"Good, because Riker said he might ask Laura out, if you're going to be dating Megan."

"_What?"_ Ross exploded, and he started pacing. "Riker? Likes Laura? Where the hell did _that_ come from? That is ridiculous! He's four years older than her and…"

Rocky burst out laughing. Ross glared at him, whirling around.

"Rocky Mark Lynch, this is not the time for laughs! If Riker likes Laura…"

"Dude. Calm your tits. I was joking. Riker doesn't like Laura. But the way you reacted when you thought he did proves _you _like Laura Marano." Rocky snickered, and Ross paused.

Did he like Laura? The way he acted when he thought Riker liked Laura was a good point. Kudos to Rocky for that. But he also wanted to beat Rocky up for making him freak out like that.

He did not like Laura. Did he?

_I can't believe she's so sad… Did I do that to her? Oh man, I better go apologize. I hate making her sad, I hate it, I hate it…_

_Oh._

Well, that made things a lot easier.

Rocky smirked. "I'm guessing by the dumb look on your face you realized you _do_ like Laura?"

"Rocky."

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ah, yes. My work here is done." He laughed, before walking away, and Ross sighed. Megan was chatting with another girl, the girl Riker had to act like a boyfriend with and kiss. Then, he walked up to Laura.

"Hey."

She gave him a tiny smile. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"Oh, just drawing."

He waited, hoping he'd tell her what she was maybe sketching, but she didn't, only carefully kept her eyes on her notepad. So, this was how it was going to be between them now.

Ross shifted, sitting down next to her. "So, uh. Anything new in the Laura world?"

"No, but I heard you got a new girlfriend." He could hear the obvious stress in his friend's voice. That confirmed it.

Ross sighed, leaning closer, his arm brushing against hers. "To be honest, I didn't ever want to get together with Megan."

That got her attention. She set her pencil down, and Ross got a peek. He saw she was drawing a heart with a knife stabbed into it, blood pouring out. Happy thoughts.

"If you didn't want to, why is she going around telling everyone you're an item?" Laura questioned. Ross groaned, shaking his head.

"She likes to fill in the blanks for me."

Laura cracked a smile. "So you _don't_ like her?"

Now, it was time to make his move. "You seem very happy of that. Jealous, Laura?" He gave her a smirk, and she froze, her face reddening. Aww, he liked to make her blush.

"No," she lied. Obviously she was lying. "Why would you think I'm jealous?"

"Oh, so you don't like me? I guess I might as well get together with Megan then…" Ross sighed, pretending to stand, and Laura grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. She was glaring at him, but a smile was spreading across her face.

"Oh, so you'd just get together with Megan because I didn't say I liked you?" Laura asked. "Somebody hoping for a piece of this?" She gestured to her body, and Ross laughed. She turned the tables on him good.

He felt his own face warm. "Well, I can't say I'm not attracted to you, Laura. I just never knew if you liked me in the same way."

"Come on, Ross. You honestly think I _wouldn't_ fall for you?"

"So, you _do_ like me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "What does it take? Do I have to outright say it to you?"

"I'd prefer it that way." He gave her an easy smile and she scoffed.

"You and your ego… All right. Ross Shor Lynch, I am somewhat proud to say that, yes, I _do_ like you." Laura's face turned pink again, and Ross laughed. He reached up and stroked her hair, before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

It wasn't long. Too short for his taste. But Laura pulled away, even though her smile was wide. She leaned against Ross's chest, and Ross smiled. Rocky flashed him a thumbs-up from the distance.

"So, how is Megan going to take this?" Laura asked. Before Ross could answer, Megan ran up to them.

"Rossy-boo! I told everyone we're together! Now let's-" She stopped, seeing him and Laura cuddled up together. She wrinkled her nose, stepping back.

"Uh… what is _this_?" Laura giggled into Ross's neck, and Ross smiled.

"Hm. Megan, maybe you didn't understand, but when I said _words can't explain how I feel_, I meant words can't explain how much I _really, really_ don't want to be dating you."

Megan's jaw dropped. "_What?_ Ross Shor Lynch! You're supposed to be _mine_!"

"I'm sorry," Ross said, not at all apologetic, and he kissed Laura again. "But I'm somewhat proud to say I was taken by this beautiful girl here _long_ before you came around."

* * *

**I know this is really short and the plot-line is kind of all over the place, but I meant it to be just cute Raura fluff. If you didn't know, Ross had to perform on their music video for their song Pass Me By as a boyfriend for this girl, and I'm pretty sure they said her name was Megan. I know nothing of this person, hold nothing against her, just decided it'd be an easy character for this plot.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Please check out my other stories. I have a few Riaura one-shots, and even if you don't particularly ship Riaura, give it a spin, will you? My writing is a lot more focused with those. xD**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
